A Furry Addition
by Burnmoon
Summary: Light gets a call from L- they have a new addition to the Task-Force. Light, eager as always to see his challenger, goes to meet the young woman that was added. However, when he meets her, she is a lot more aggressive... and furry then he realized. One-shot, possible two-shot. T for Light's frightened swearing.


_Decided to take a break from 'A Time Before' to make a quick one-shot. Possibly a two-shot. Who knows. Before the Era of the Cuff_

* * *

Light sat at his computer desk, humming as he absentmindedly wrote down countless criminal's names. It was almost becoming second-nature for him. So much that it almost scared him. Almost. Ryuk was on his bed, gorging himself on apples. So much that it was starting to become suspicious whenever his apple bowl went missing in one day. However, despite not really concentrating enough on the people, his thoughts were filled with L. God, that jet-black hair, wide, dilated eyes and piercing gaze was going to give him nightmares. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that L would come smack face-to-face with him and just say,

"I'm L"

That day held a record of the worst day ever. Nothing came close- yet. Suddenly, his cell-phone beeped, and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Light said, a bit irritated that someone would interrupt him.

"Light-kun, it's Hideki Ryuga. Do you have a minute? Or hour?"

Oh God. Not him. That monotone voice made his skin crawl. He put the Death Note away, feeling that Hideki Ryuga just talking to him would give away his identity as Kira.

"Yes." Light replied, slowly. What did he want from him anyways?

"Well, I have decided to add a new member to the task-force. I would appreciate it if you met up with her. We'll meet just in Yagami-san's task force headquarters."

_Her?_ It was a woman? Woman let their emotions get in the way all of the time- prime example Naomi Misora- and he doubted that this lady would be of much help.

"Really? What's her backstory? Is she to be trusted?" Light asked casually.

"Well, it is quite tragic really. A nice family found her starving on the streets, her mother nowhere to be found. She turned out to be quite the asset to the police, and I believe she would be very lovely to have with us. She's 21."

_Really? It seems I might have another person to deal with. Does he expect me to be sympathetic at this sob story... _Light sighed audibly. The only people he wanted to kill were criminals and L, and he didn't take a lot of pleasure in killing the police. They were just doing their job- and he could hardly blame them for that. However, in order for his new world to become reality, Kira needed to be firm. However, Ryuga's voice- or tone of it- had changed somewhat when he described the woman. It was almost... what was that? Amusement? Ah, well. Couldn't back out now.

"I heard you sigh, Light-kun. Are you disappointed in something?" L asked, a trace of amusement in his monotone voice.

Light caught his hidden question immediately, as he replied gruffly,

"I'm not Kira. And I'll get my mom to drive me over. Is my father over there?"

"Yes. Though I can't say he has taken a liking to our newest addition... That seems to include the others as well."

"Hmm. Alright, I'll be right over." Light said, clicking the button to end call.

He turned to see Ryuk looking at him, the shinigami chuckling,

"Heh, looks like the start of a love triangle if you ask me."

Light glared at him. "Oh, shut it. She's too old for me anyways. And besides..."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I don't see L getting romantically involved with anyone."

The shinigami just laughed.

* * *

Once his mother dropped him off (under the sorta false reason that his father wanted to see him), Light strode to the police task force office, giving a brief nod to the receptionist as he walked up.

"Hey Light! What are you up to?" The receptionist said warmly.

Light returned the smile, saying,"Ya, I came up to visit my father. I believe he's expecting me?"

"Oh ya, go right on up."

Ryuk hovering beside him, Light prepared himself for whoever he might meet as he ascended in the elevator.

Who was this woman like? What challenge would she possess? She had to be certainly intelligent if Ryuga had given the green light to let her in. Heart in mouth, he walked up to his father's office to hear a quiet arguing. What was going on? Knocking softly, he heard the talking stop and the door opened to Hideki Ryuga. The young man smirked at him, and Light narrowed his eyes.

"Light-kun! Come on in..."

Light shouldered past Ryuga to see the meeting room, walking over to the desk and turning to see...

Just the task-force members and a dummy against the wall. There wasn't a woman in sight. He noted that his father looked particularly unhappy- along with the other members.

"Uh? Ryuga?"

"It's Ryuzaki, while we are in here." L said coolly.

"Ryuzaki. Where is this woman?"

"Oh, I'd like to talk to you beforehand. You see, although she trusts me, she is terrible with strangers." Ryuzaki replied. he handed him a piece of paper.

"Here is her description."

Light narrowed his eyes at the paper, scanning it thoroughly.

**_Name: _**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Eye Color: Deep Brown_**

**_Hair color: Golden Brown/Black_**

**_Height: 60 (Typo? And this woman was a goddamn giant!)_**

**_Weight: 74 pounds (And anorexic!)_**

**_Temperment: Fiery, very independent. Trusts no one except a special few._**

Light handed it back to Ryuzaki, saying slowly,

"I see. Can I meet her now?"

Ryuzaki gave him a smile that Light didn't like one bit. Ryuk, who had floated behind the desk in curiosity, started laughing.

"Of course."

The detective put his two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

Light glared at him, snapping,

"What the he-"

And suddenly he was on his back, the breath knocked out of him as he looked up, dazed. He expected to see a woman, a tall one at that. But no.

"Holy shit!" He gasped.

What he saw was the largest goddamn German Shepherd bitch he had ever seen. She had both paws planted on his chest, her golden face- muzzle striped black wrinkled in a fearsome snarl. The dog had deep brown eyes that were fired up in aggression. Her hackles bristled, her golden brown and black pelt spiked. he saw his father rush toward the shepherd in alarm, only for the dog to spring at Soichoro Yagami as well.

"Kira Kira! Down girl!" Ryuzaki's voice snapped.

The canine pricked her ears and whined, trotting back to lay at L's feet, tongue lolling casually.

Light scrambled to his feet, leaping to the back of the room and knocking some pens over in the process with the dummy while Ryuk laughed maniacally, falling to floor in such amusement. When he was done, he floated back over to Light, chuckling,

"Woah! Didn't see that coming!"

Light breathed hard, roaring,"R-Ryuzaki! What the hell is that?"

The panda-eyed detective smiled as the task force members grumbled to themselves.

"This is Kira Kira. Or, Kira Killer. Thought that was amusing. Don't worry, she is very well-trained. Although she did not greet any of the members so aggressively as you, Light-kun..."

That would explain it. God, the 60 was in cm, and 74 pounds was the normal weight for a female shepherd. But why 21? Oh ya. Dog years. She must be about three years... in the prime of her life.

The canine nudged Ryuzaki's hand, and the detective started rubbing her behind the ears.

Ryuk started guffawing again, and suddenly the shepherd pricked her ears and started barking viciously, her hackles raised.

"Oh? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Some animals are sensitive to the supernatural, you know. Guess Kira Kira here is one of the special ones..." Ryuk observed.

Light could feel his eye twitching.

"And I can observe she does not like you one bit, Light-kun. It's funny, she's only showed this much anger to criminals of the sort."

Soichoro Yagami spoke up abruptly, saying,"Wait a second Ryuzaki. You can't possibly be saying that my son might be Kira based on this... this animal."

"I'm not. I'm just stating the facts." L replied, the shepherd returning to L and wagging her tail.

"I don't really think this is such a good idea... letting in a dog like this. She hates everyone." Light said, returning to his calm composure.

L looked indignant, objecting,"No, she doesn't." He crouched down, and Kira Kira whined affectionately and struggled to lick his face.

Matsuda smiled nervously, walking forward and saying,"I-I guess she is kinda cute..." He reached forward to pet her head, until the canine snarled and snapped at his fingers.

Matsuda pulled his hadn back in the nick of time, yelping and almost crashing into Aizawa.

Light tried again.

"We can't afford to keep an animal around here, you know... People have allergies"

L looked at him like he was stupid. "We have only 6 people on the task-force. Not one is allergic to Kira Kira."

_only six, huh..._Light thought bitterly. The detective had not included him.

"Okay... You win. Where are we going to keep her?" Light sighed, realizing that the detective was infatuated with the dog and wouldn't let go easily.

Oh well, Light knew the answer anyways. L was keeping him, not like he'd be with the dog 24/7. At first, he thought that the detective wasn't going to answer, as he was fastening something to Kira Kira's collar.

"With you, Light-kun."

Shocked to the core, Light saw that the thing attached was a small camera.

His father objected immediately, yelling,

"I can't afford a dog right now, Ryuzaki! And what if she bites my wife or my daughter? She isn't safe!"

"I will pay for all of your financial needs for this dog, and medical bills. Besides, she is very obedient and loyal to those I say she is. Watch."

L clicked his tongue and pointed to Light's father, the dog trotting to Soichoro Yagami and sitting at his feet.

"Turn to face her, Yagami-san."

Doing as he was told, the chief turned to face the shepherd.

"Guard." Ryuzaki commanded. "Try walking around now, Yagami-san."

The chief nervously walked around the room, Kira Kira shadowing his footsteps.

"I feel like I'm being stalked."

"Good. You'll see her loyalty soon. Yell 'Attack' to the dummy, and make sure to point."

The chief nodded, and yelled 'Attack' at the dummy, pointing to its shape.

Or, he would have, if he hadn't stumbled on one of the pens and accidentally pointed to Light.

The dog barked once and strode forward, as graceful and fluid as water. She tackled Light, the boy yelling in surprise.

"Kira Kira! Down!" L snapped, the shepherd stopping immediately and trotting back to L, a smile on her canine face. L crouched down again to rub her ears and stroke her, a smug smile on his face.

Soichoro stood, open-mouthed and shocked, stammering apologies.

"Huh, thats weird. Usually she picks up on what to not or to attack. Kira Kira must _really _not like you Light. Well, anyways, that was all I wanted to show you. Yagami-san, please take Kira Kira and Light back home. I will relay surveillance again, because honestly I do think that watching Light with Kira Kira would be very amusing."

New worst day ever.

* * *

_Back at the Yagami residence_

_There has to be a way to kill animals with the death-note _Light thought as he face-desked onto his computer keyboard, Kira Kira watching him like a piece of prey.


End file.
